Weekend of Love
by saniapatel22
Summary: Christian and Ana are so busy with their lives but Christian plans a getaway.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Life isn't easy as anyone would think when they are young. It is a combination of all the choices one would make. Good choices make our life good and the bad ones make our life a hell. It's the same with mine and Ana's. Most of the choices we made never made us regret. Our marriage, our jobs, our kids, all of them were the best you could have.

We always tried to do our best at everything. Studies, then the jobs and 2 years into our marriage another responsibility added with the birth of our daughter, Phoebe. The parenthood made us feel more responsible and mature. We had to give up the responsibility free life as we became parents. With all the burden at the job, it was a great pleasure to spend the time with my wife and daughter at home. Our bond became much stronger when our son Teddy was born.

As we were dedicating our time to work and children we didn't have much time to ourselves. At least either of us were tired after work and it made us more difficult to become intimate. But we made love at every chance we got. Still I knew it was very much frustrating for both of us to not to be intimate often. Even during the weekends our children stayed home. So there was no chance for us to make love except nights.

This frustration was creeping up when I had to go to another state for a week to meet some clients. I called my wife every night and we tried having phone sex. But it wasn't as intimate as the physical touch. By the end of my visit I was craving for Ana's touch. I thought for a plan and finally I had one. I called my mom to ask if she'd be able to keep Phoebe and Teddy for the weekend. She was so happy to have her grandchildren with her and she asked me the reason. I explained the whole reason to her and she gladly accepted to spend the weekend with them. Then I booked a table at a restaurant on Saturday night for a romantic dinner.

I arrived home on Friday evening. My wife and children were there at the airport to pick me up. "Welcome home, my love," she said after kissing me. My children were also happy to see their dad again and both of them came and hugged me. Ana drove us back to the home and I was tired as hell. Long working week and the flight made me feel more tired. So I had the dinner and headed to the bed calling it a night.

Ana did the dishes and other remaining chores. Then I heard her sending the kids to their rooms as I was drifting to a sleep. But I woke up again by the movement of my wife lying beside me. I could see that she was wearing a filmy night gown. "Hey babe," I said.

"Oh honey, did I wake you up? I tried to be silent as possible. I'm really sorry," she said turning to me and rubbing my face.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you woke me up. I really missed you baby."

"Same with me honey, I missed you too. I was sleeping alone in this bed hugging your pillow"

"Then we have lots of catching up to do," I said and kissed her passionately.

She too kissed me back. "I really needed this," I said between kisses.

I pushed my tongue in as she readily accepted it by opening her mouth. Our tongues roamed in each other's mouths and I tried to undo her night gown. "Baby, you are tired and sleepy. Aren't you?" My wife asked seeing my sleepy eyes. Of course I was very much tired as well as sleepy. But I needed her too. "Yes," I admitted it. "But I haven't even touched you in a week."

"Honey, you need to rest. This won't help it," my wife said in a motherly voice.

"Fuck the rest. I need you so badly," I insisted, not ready to give up.

She thought for a second. "All right, but you have to lie here and let me do all the work."

"Yes ma'am," I said. I removed my shorts as she removed her nightgown. My cock was rock hard in no time. She kissed the head of my cock and straddled me. Then she held my cock with her right hand as she impaled herself on it. She was wet and took my cock fully in one motion. "Aaahhh..." both of us moaned in unison as our pubic bones touched.

She started to move up and down on it slowly and gradually picked up the speed. She was milking my cock really tight with her vaginal muscles. That was almost too much for me. She always did that when I was close to my orgasm. I think she needed to make me cum quickly this time. I moved my hands to her tits and squeezed them while pinching the nipples. Her hand moved to her clit and rubbed it frantically. She looked at me and said, "Cum for me Christian. Cum in my pussy."

That seductive voice added with her powerful vaginal contractions and a week of no sex paid off. I moaned as my orgasm built up, "Oh babe, I'm going to cum in you. Aaahhhhh..." I had one of the biggest orgasms in my life, shooting loads of my sperm into her belly. Her orgasm triggered as my sperm hit her vaginal walls. She screamed as a long and massive orgasm washed over her. "Christian ..." and she fell over me.

I hugged her tightly as she was riding her long orgasm. Her vagina was squeezing my now deflating cock. Both of us were breathing heavily as we slowly came down from our orgasms. Ana was still trembling from her huge orgasm as I kept kissing her shoulder and neck. "Oh my god, that was awesome," my wife said with a trembling voice not bothering to lift her head up.

"It sure was. I missed you for the whole week," I said. "I missed you too baby. I'm glad that you are back," said my wife.

We kissed for some time. Then she slowly rolled away and cuddled to me. "Honey, can you take Phoebe and Teddy to mom's home in the morning? I asked her to keep them in the weekend. I think the kids would love it too," I asked Ana after some silence.

"But why?" she asked.

"I have some plans for the weekend for us. I mean you and me. We rarely have time for ourselves. Both of us work hard for our future. You take care of the children than I do. I know you have a huge burden in mind than me. But I need you to put them aside for this weekend and enjoy yourself. Forget about children, forget about work and everything. Refresh your mind a bit. Just you and me for the whole weekend."

"Oh Christian, you're so sweet. I love you," she said and kissed me. "I love you too," I replied.

The sleep was well within my reach. So I pulled the covers over us and we drifted off to a deep sleep in each other's arms.

"Christian, put your shorts on. Phoebe is at the door." I woke to the shaking of my wife. I quickly got up still feeling sleepy and put on my shorts. I heard our 6-year-old daughter knocking at the door. "Mommy, daddy."

My wife opened the door. She was wearing a decent night gown. Phoebe ran to the bed as soon as the door was opened. This had been a habit of hers for sometime. She would come and sleep with us for sometime in the weekend mornings. "Good morning daddy," My 6 years old daughter jumped on to me.

"Good morning my little princess," I hugged her. My wife too joined us on the bed. Phoebe told the stories of her school and friends from the past week. So we didn't get to sleep more. "Phoebe, would you like to go to your grandma's place with your brother today? You can stay at night and we'll pick you up tomorrow." I said.

"Why won't you come?" she asked.

"Mommy and daddy have lot of work to do honey. We need you to enjoy your time at the grandma's while we work."

"Of course, you can visit grandma Grace too," said my wife.

"OK then. I'll go," Phoebe said with a sad voice. "I love you honey," I kissed her forehead.

An hour later my wife drove Phoebe and Teddy to my parent's home. It was about a 30-minute drive there. I used that time to prepare a bubble bath for us. She didn't have much time for relaxation these days. I knew she really needed one. Then I prepared the bedroom for a massage. I placed some scented candles in the room and I pulled the curtains together to heighten the effect of the candles. I laid another cloth on the bed so that the bed cloth doesn't get stained. I placed the massage lotion on the night stand too.

I was waiting for my wife in the living room when the door opened. She came in and I quickly covered her eyes with my hands from behind. "Honey, what are you doing?" she asked after startling.

"It's a little surprise. Just walk," I whispered.

We walked to the bathroom slowly. Ana stumbling on her way and I held her not letting to fall. I uncovered her eyes as we entered the bathroom. "Oh my god! Is this for me?" she asked in surprise as she saw the bubble bath. "Well, actually it's for both of us. Now please let me please undress you," I said.

I removed her top as she lifted her hands above her head. "Do you want me to keep my specs on, baby?" Ana asked in a seductive voice. "You know I do," I replied. Then her pants came off and joined her top on the floor.

Then I removed my t-shirt and shorts. I proceeded to undress her by removing her bra in slow, delicate motion freeing her beautiful breasts. Then I knelt down before her and slid down her panties to reveal her neatly trimmed pussy. My wife always kept her pubes trimmed as I really loved it rather than shaved.

I stood up and kissed her passionately holding her face between my hands. Her lips felt so soft that I could kiss her like that until the end of the world. I took her hand and led her to the tub. She sat on the tub leaving space behind for me. Then I sat behind her letting her rest her back on me and my hard cock trapping between us. I wrapped my arms around her belly and held her close. Ana had closed her eyes relishing this freedom she had gotten in a while. I started to gently rub her belly in circles. Then I moved my hands higher, touching her breasts. Her nipples got harder as I touched them and squeezed them. I kissed her nape and the shoulders while doing so. I spent much time specially on her butterfly tattoo which was on her back just below her right shoulder. Also she had my name tattooed on her wrist. I too had her name tattooed on my forearm. All those tattoos were done in the previous year for our wedding anniversary.

Low moans were eliciting from her mouth. "How does it feel honey?" I whispered to her ear. "It's so magical. So relaxing," said my wife who looked like she was in a trance.

"Want some more?"

"Of course, yes," whispered my wife.

I moved my hands to her pussy. First I felt the trimmed pubic hair and then I met her love button, the clit after it. She took a deep breath in as my hand made contact with her clit. I teased it with the index finger. I played with it for some time as her moans got louder. "Oh baby," She moaned.

"Just relax my love," I whispered as my fingers probed in her pussy. She started to squeeze her tits as she warmed up to the task. On the other hand I was rubbing her clit with one hand while finger fucking her with the other. It was only one finger in her until she begged for more. "Please honey, another finger please." I obeyed her like a loving husband.

I pushed another finger between her puffy pussy lips and Ana shuddered at the same time probably because of a mini orgasm. I pushed them farther and I hit the sweet spot, the G-spot. "Aaahhh..." She moaned. I knew that I had hit the spot. She moaned as I worked more and more on it. "Honey, what are you doing to me?" She asked with a trembling voice.

"I'm making you feel better," I said still working my fingers on her pussy.

Ana turned her head towards me and kissed me. I too kissed back. She wrapped her arms around my neck holding me tightly. "Oh god baby, you're going to make me cum." She whispered while holding onto my neck.

"It's OK honey, let it go, let it go."

Her breathing became louder and her body started to shudder as she clutched onto me tightly. Her pussy clamped around my fingers tightly. She lifted her body slightly from the tub as she experienced a violent orgasm. She tried to scream, but the sound wasn't coming out. She kissed me again, but this time more violently. "Aaahhhhh" Finally her voice came back.

I fingered her as fast as I could until her orgasm subsided. Her body dropped as the orgasm passed off. Finally, she rested her limp body on me. But her body was shaking even after her orgasm. I withdrew my hands from her pussy and wrapped them around her to hold her close. I kissed her head softly as her breathing became normal.

"How do you feel, love?" I asked.

"Great. Relaxed. I'm out of burdens after a long time," Ana said.

I rubbed her body with my hands and she purred like a kitten when I did. "Oh god, I really needed this," she said.

"There's much more to come," I whispered.

We got out of the tub after enjoying the warm water for some more. Then we dried each other off. Both of us were very attentive on the body of the other as we spent a lot of time in doing that. I kissed and caressed each and every part after drying them and she did the same for me.

I dropped the towels and looked at her eyes. Then I swept her feet off the floor and lifted her. "Christian, what..."

"Shh... I'm going to treat you like you deserve my queen," I said interrupting her protest.

She rested her head on my arm as I carried her to the bed. I gently placed her on the bed and lit the candles. It created a different environment with the curtains pulled together. "This is so romantic," Ana said looking around and taking her full framed specs off.

"Guess for whom I did it," I said getting ready for the massage.

"Thank you so much honey," She said.

"Thank me after everything. Now lay on your front, babe. I've got another surprise."

She switched her position and said, "I hope this one's as good as the last one."

"Should be better," I said.

I poured some lotion on her back, ass and legs to start with. I wasn't a trained masseur. But I knew enough to make her feel good. Then I rubbed it all over her back starting from her neck. I massaged her neck and the shoulders kissing the butterfly tattoo occasionally. Ana closed her eyes enjoying the touch of mine. I felt her muscles relax as I moved my hands along her shoulders over and over.

I rubbed her sides, arms, buttocks, thighs and up to her feet with lotion. Then I moved to her back, again and started to massage. I started from her back bone area and proceeded to the sides. I could feel the sides of her breasts protruded as they were crushed between her chest and the mattress. I did it gently at first and then gradually I made it harder. "Mmmm... Feels really good," my wife said.

Then I did her arms, forearms and the hand including her fingers. I felt her relaxing more and more. "Oh baby, you're spoiling me," She cooed.

"You've been spoiling me for a long time honey," I replied.

After the arms, I moved to one of my favorite parts, her ass. The ass which I've been waiting to penetrate since we first made love. Her ass was so fleshy that I would never get enough of it. Of course her whole body was, not only the ass. I kissed her buttocks and squeezed it gently while moving my hands over them. I parted the buttocks and ran my index finger along the crack. It sent shivers along her body when I lingered my finger around her puckered virgin anus. I tried to insert my finger in slowly. But the resistance was too much for me, "Please baby don't. It'll hurt," said my wife afraid that I may fuck her ass. "Don't worry my love. I'd never hurt you. We won't do it if you don't want to," I said to reassure her.

I proceeded to her thighs. I teased her by touching the fingertips on her labia as I massaged her upper thighs. Her breathing became louder in anticipation as I closed in on her pussy. But I carried on the massage leaving her sexually frustrated but making her relax. I did it up to her delicate feet. I kissed them before finishing the back side.

Then I made her lay on her back to massage her front. I poured lotion on her as before and started it once again from her shoulders. Then I moved to the breasts. The breasts which fed my children with milk when they were infants and fed my lust for the most of my life. I held them with my hands and planted kisses on each one. "Have I ever told you that you've got such a gorgeous pair of breasts?" I asked while massaging them with both of my hands. "You say that every day," my wife laughed.

I slowly massaged each breast very carefully, one at a time converging my full attention to it. I massaged them from the base towards her nipples in circular motion, tweaking her nipple finally. When I massaged the first one a tiny white drop of milk came out of her nipple as I tugged. My wife didn't produce much of milk those days as she was gradually weaning Teddy. But still she fed Teddy occasionally even though he was 3 and half years old. That's why she was producing very small amount of breast milk. I was really addicted to her milk as she was feeding at least one of my children for the previous 6 years.

I licked that drop off her nipple and said, "It's been over a week since I last tasted this." Of course, she would feed me each time we were making love.

Drops of milk kept oozing from her nipple for the whole time I massaged her breasts. I also enjoyed licking it from her nipples. After that I slowly moved to her belly. I massaged it while occasionally fingering her belly button. Then I did her thighs and the whole leg until toes.

I moved back to her face and kissed her lips. "How does it feel babe? Feeling better?" I asked. "Oh my god yes, I've never felt this good in... I don't know, probably in ages. Thank you honey. Please now lay down with me." She said patting the bed.

I climbed to the bed with my very hard, precum oozing cock swaying in front of her face. It had been erect and oozing precum since we were having the bath. Ana knelt on the bed as I laid down and grabbed my cock with both hands. "You've done so much for me today. Let me take care of you," said Ana and licked the precum from the head.

"Oh babe," I moaned as it felt so good. I was pretty sure that I won't be able to last longer under the circumstances. I was horny since the morning and my cock was erect during the past hour. Ana looked at my eyes and wrapped her lips around cock head. She slowly took about half of the length in and pulled back until only the head remained in.

She started one of the most sensual blow jobs ever. Starting it slowly, she fondled my balls while sucking the cock. She also occasionally deep-throated me and sucked my balls displaying the wide repertoire of her skills in giving head. She kept looking at me for most of the time. She was in no hurry and so was I. My wife kept things really slow. I ran my fingers through her hair and said, "So beautiful."

"Oh babe, I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," I warned her.

"I want you to cum in my mouth, love. I've been craving for it."

I was feeling the boiling in my balls as she deep-throated my cock again and I could feel my cum rising along the tubes. I was trying to hold it as long as I could. "You're going to get your wish," I said.

"Give it to me baby. Give it to me," She said while masturbating my cock and then put it again in her mouth.

I felt my balls tighten and cock getting ready to twitch. "Oh shit, I'm cumming babe," I shouted and the first of many spurts ejected from my cock into her waiting mouth. Ana only tightened her lips more around the cock and bobbed herself up and down in the same calm manner. I shot another 4-5 long spurts and she tried to drink them all. But the load was too much for her. Some drops of my cum were dripping around the corners of her mouth.

 **Hello Guys, this is one of my other short stories. I hope you guys like it and don't forget to comment. As you guys know all my stories are different and this story is one of them. I will post next chapter soon.**

 **Until laters**

 **xoxox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

She vacuumed it until the last droplet and opened her mouth to show me that she had swallowed all of my cum, except the drippings from her mouth. "Come here honey," I pulled her to me and kissed her. I was tasting my own cum which I had gotten used to every time I kissed her after giving me a blowjob. But I didn't care as long as my wife was with me. "That was one of the best," I said and kissed her again.

We broke the kiss and kept looking at each other. She still had the cum dripped around her mouth and chin. She tried to scoop them but I stopped her. "Please let me," I said and licked a trail of cum. Then I stuck my tongue out for her to suck. She sucked it greedily and I did the same for the other side of her mouth too. We engaged in another hot saliva swapping kiss.

Then we switched the positions and I laid on top of her without breaking the kiss. I moved to her neck and I kissed the sensitive sides of her neck. She turned her head and opened the neck more as she was enjoying me ravishing her sensitive neck. I moved further south to her beautiful breasts. Her nipples had hardened during the massage and stayed the same throughout it. I admired their beauty and kissed them. Then I brought my mouth to her right nipple. But I paused and looked at her. She was looking at me too. "May I?" I asked. I really loved to taste milk from her breasts. She loved to feed me too. But we were always careful to save some for our children.

"Teddy won't be home until tomorrow evening. So you can have them. If you want, you can suck them dry even," she said. "But I want to feed you like I feed my children."

She sat on the bed and rested her back on the head board. I laid on the bed and rested my head on her lap. right nipple was just inched above me. She held my head with a hand and guided the nipple to my mouth with the other. I closed my lips around it as it came to my mouth's reach. I knew it'd take some effort to take the first drop out as she wasn't producing much. So I sucked hard and she moaned by the sensation of it. A small stream of tasty fluid gushed into my mouth with it. I squeezed her breast with one hand to increase the flow of milk and Ana was looking at me with her fingers running through my hair. "This is the best fore play. I really enjoy when you suck my milk. You've mastered the technique," She said.

I pulled my head away for a moment to say, "I had the best teacher," and sucked it again.

I swirled my tongue around the nipple in the shape of '8' while sucking and occasionally bit the nipple to heighten her pleasure. She was enjoying this little session so much. It was apparent from her face and the moans releasing from her. I emptied the right breast and moved to the left one. It too got the due attention from me as I emptied that one too. I kept the last few drops in my mouth without swallowing. I kissed her as soon as I felt her breast empty and opened the mouth for her to taste her own milk.

My cock had gotten rock hard by then. But I wanted to eat her before penetration. I laid her on the bed, parted her legs and crawled between them to please her once again. I kissed the trimmed pubes around her pussy. "Please Baby, lick my pussy," She moaned.

I opened her puffy labia and licked her pussy from bottom to the clit. It was already wet with her juices dripping since we started. I licked and licked her pussy like a cat licks its kitten. She was moaning as I was continued my ministrations. "This is so good honey."

I stopped licking and kissed her pussy like I was making out with it. I vacuumed it and specially the clit. I sucked it while I was kissing the pussy. Touching her clit sent jolts all throughout her body. I continued to suck her clit making her rush towards her orgasm. I quickly pushed a finger and finger fucked her pussy. "You're going to make me cum my love," She moaned in bliss as I pushed a second finger in.

"Cum for me baby. Squirt your juices all over my face and bed. I want to drink it and quench my thirst," i said.

I was rubbing her G-Spot and sucking her clit when her body began to shudder. She clutched to the sheet and her pussy contracted around my fingers as she was experiencing a wild orgasm. "I'm cummiiinngggg..." Ana screamed as she started to squirt her juices all over my face like a geyser. I opened my mouth to catch more of the sweet juices into my mouth. But it was too much. She squirted all over the bed and my face.

Ana had her eyes closed and I kept rubbing her clit until she came down from the thunderous orgasm. Her orgasm subsided and her body went limp on the bed. I thought she had passed out, but she slowly opened her eyes like in a daze. "That was awesome baby. I can't remember the last time I had such a wonderful orgasm," She said in a weak voice with her body still trembling after the orgasm.

I laid beside her and cuddled her. "I'm glad you liked it. I thought you had passed out."

"I almost did," she said looking into my eyes and touching my face covered with her juices. "I've made a mess of you. I'm really sorry' I never intended to do that," she said .

I rubbed her hair slowly. "You don't have to apologize babe. I would do anything for you. I love you so much," I said and kissed her soft lips.

"Make love to me," She whispered and turned the other side to spoon with me.

I placed my cock at the entrance and kissed her shoulder. I pushed it gently as her warm pussy welcomed its partner by sucking it in with the vaginal muscles. We both moaned "Aaahhh..." as I bottomed out in her. I waited in her for some time and we kissed again. "Go slowly darling. I want this moment to last until eternity," my wife said between kisses.

I wrapped one arm around her and cupped a breast while I sent the other under her neck to hold her tight to me. I pulled my cock back and pushed it in again very slowly. Both of us loved vanilla sex, specially Ana preferred extreme of it with very slow and sensual penetration. It doesn't mean that we never experimented other variations. We've even done bondage and other stuff not involving a 3rd partner.

We made love for so long whispering our our love to each other. We kissed and nibbled our bodies and enjoyed the moment to the core. Even our orgasms weren't violent and screaming as before. They were calm and quiet. Ana climaxed twice before having the last orgasm which we shared a mutual orgasm. We were in the missionary position when she came for the last time. The only reaction from Ana was that she hugged me tightly and pulled me down for a long kiss. I too let my orgasm go as her pussy clenched around my cock.

Our bodies went limp as our orgasms subsided. We kissed for a long time before pulling my flaccid cock out and rolling away because I had no strength for that. Our mingled juices overflowed from her pussy as I pulled my cock out and laid beside her. Ana put an arm over my belly and cuddled to me laying her head on my shoulder. "We haven't spent a time like this since I got pregnant with Phoebe. Isn't it honey?" asked my wife.

"Yes babe. Life has been so busy and we couldn't find time and space for ourselves as husband and wife."

"I think I've had more orgasms this morning than I had in the past week," She smiled. "I need a little nap before everything."

She kissed me and drifted to a sleep on my shoulder. I kept looking at the sight of this gorgeous woman cuddled to me and I too followed her quickly to a deep sleep.

I woke up after a comfortable nap, my wife still sleeping next to me. I looked at the clock and it showed the time 3 pm. We had slept for more than 3 hours and still counting for Ana. Not wanting to wake her up, I remained in the same position watching her feminine figure sleeping peacefully. There's no doubt that I'm the luckiest man on the planet to have such a beautiful wife. Not only beautiful, she is a smart, loving and kind woman. Simply she is a perfect combination of Aphrodite and Athena. I gently ran my fingers through her soft hair while occasionally kissing the top of her head.

It was another half an hour later Ana's body stirred and she looked at me with sleepy eyes. "How was the sleep my love?" I asked

"Slept like a log. What time is it?" She said still wiping her eyes.

"3:30pm We missed the lunch and we haven't prepared any."

"Oh shit. Then I have to prepare something," She said getting up in a hurry. "Care to help me?"

I too jumped out of the bed and followed her to the kitchen, both of us still naked. We made a quick meal and 15 minutes later we were feeding each other.

Then we washed the dishes and settled on the couch to watch a romantic movie which I had brought earlier. We put on some clothes before moving to the couch, my wife put on a bath robe and I, a pair of boxers. We cuddled and watched it for the next couple of hours.

It was about 6 o'clock when the movie finished. "Honey, get dressed. We are going out for dinner tonight. I need you to look like a goddess," I said.

"You are surprising me so much today. Thank you so much baby," She said and kissed me.

I had a quick shower and wore a tuxedo with a white shirt and a pair of slacks. I made my hair and sprayed some perfume. Then I waited in the living room for my wife. There she came about 30 minutes later looking like a goddess. Well... a goddess with spectacles I should say. She was wearing a knee length black shoulder less dinner dress showing off her butterfly tattoo on her back. Her hair was made in a way that a part fell along her back while the other part fell over her right breast. The intoxicating smell of her perfume was like it was brought from heaven. Her 4-inch-high heels made her about the same height with me.

"Wow babe, you look so hot. Any man will go nuts when they see you," I said.

Ana came to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Does that mean my husband has gone nuts too?" She asked in a seductive voice.

"Oh god yes. I can't remember the day that I went nuts and I haven't got over with it yet. I don't think I ever will," I laughed.

Then I asked, " Shall we go ma'am?"

She took hold of my arm and we walked to the car. I opened the door for her and then I too hopped on to the driver's seat and went. We drove to one of the best restaurants in the town. We went in, my wife taking hold of my arm and she was the center of attention as I expected. I had booked a table in a corner to have some privacy.

Ana loved Italian food. So we ordered them. We enjoyed our meal really well. We didn't talk about our work or children. Mostly we talked about our past and some of the most precious moments in our lives. We had spent about an hour before we even knew. We had some wine before we left.

We exited the restaurant and drove back home. She was talking about everything, probably little tipsy after the wine. "Honey turn left from the next cross road," Said Ana.

"Why?" I asked. "Just do it hon. There's a place I need to go."

I turned left from the next cross road and she told me the directions. Some old memories flashed in my mind. There was a place, The Lover's Point we used to come when we had a free time, mostly evenings. But that was long time ago. A secluded place where couples used to fuck. We've made love quite a few times there when we were in college and before our children.

"Do you remember this place?" asked my wife as I parked the car. "How can I forget. It's been so long since we came here last time." I said.

We got off the car and walked around the dark empty ground. "I feel like a teenager again," she said.

"Sweet old memories," I said walking back to the car.

I touched her face glowing with the rays of moon. Then I kissed her and pinned her to the car's front door with my hands. "Fuck me baby," She whispered between the kisses. "Fuck me at the back seat."

We quickly jumped to the back seat and she straddled me. She kissed me frantically like a teenager. "It's been so long since we fucked like this," I said. "How about we do that again?" She asked breaking the kiss for a moment.

I pulled her for another kiss and this time it was more fierce than the previous. We darted our tongues into each other's mouths while our mixed saliva dripped from our mouth corners on to our laps. Ana tried to get off my lap quickly. But the limited space in the car didn't help her course and her head hit the roof. "Ouch..." she exclaimed.

"Oh fuck baby, let's get off the car," I said and we got off in a hurry.

She got out first and she was removing her thong when I got off. Ana turned her back to me and held the car to keep the balance. I knelt behind her and hiked her skirt up to reveal her neatly trimmed pussy and puckered ass. I buried my face in her crotch as she pushed her ass more towards me. "Oh fuck honey, lick my pussy and lick it good," My wife moaned.

I pushed a finger inside her to increase her pleasure while I licked. Her moans got louder and louder. "Baby, lick my ass," She said.

I gladly parted her buttocks and licked the valley from her pussy to her ass hole. It had no taste unlike her pussy. With my limited experience with her ass I was sure that she'd climax really quickly. So I tongued her tiny puckered hall and fingered her pussy. She started to moan like hell. We were lucky that there was no one for about a mile from there. So I let her moan and carried on my work. She was really close to the climax when she pushed me away. I was wondering about what I did wrong to push me away like that. But didn't have to wonder for long. "Fuck me baby. Fuck me hard until I you shoot your hot cum in me," She said with a naughty look on her face.

I undid my belt and the slacks and let them drop to the ground. My cock was so hard from all the previous action and it was dripping precum. So I entered that familiar pussy with a hard single push. "Oh fuck," She grunted.

I kissed the nape of her neck and started to fuck her in long hard strokes. She was moaning in absolute pleasure as I kept driving my cock inside that moist canal. It wasn't always we fucked like this. So I had to get the most of it. Fucking out there in the open where anybody could see us, really brought a thrill. "Rub your clit babe," I moaned.

She started to rub her clit with one hand while still holding to the car with the other. Her moans got louder and louder and finally she announced her orgasm. "Oh shit, I'm cumming... God don't stop it keep fucking me babe. Keep fucking me."

Her pussy clamped around my cock making it more difficult to move. Her juices squirted around my cock as she had a storming orgasm. Probably it was a chain of orgasms. I was struggling to control mine with her pussy convulsing around my cock. I slowed down for a bit to let her catch a breath and for me to calm down a bit. We kissed for some time staying in the same position turning her head back and my cock buried deep in her pussy. But once she regained her strength, I started to pound her again with a new vigor. I grabbed a handful of her hair to my fist and pulled her head back. She screamed, "Fuck me hard. Fuck me until my pussy gets sore from your hard pounding."

Well, if anyone saw us at that moment nobody would think that we are two respectable professionals and parents of two beautiful children. Even I can't imagine what they'd think. My long hard thrusts turned to slow fast thrusts as I could feel myself racing home to the orgasm. "You need my hard cock. Don't you, babe?"

"Yes I always need your hard cock to fill my naughty cunt with your cock," She screamed as she was experiencing another mini orgasm.

I was almost there. I decided to let it go. " Oh baby, here it comes," I said.

She quickly pushed me off and got on her knees before me. She took my hard cock in her mouth. She couldn't bob her head no more than thrice before I erupted a massive load in her mouth. "AAhhh baby, take it all." I moaned with pure delight.

I fucked her mouth until my orgasm subsided and Ana was so happy to comply. I was exhausted after the orgasm and I held on to the car to keep my balance. My wife got up and helped me to open the back door. I pulled my slacks up and buckled my belt. We got in and cuddled together on the backseat making out and gently whispering our love to each other, total contrast of what we did earlier. We were all sweaty from our sexual escapade. I removed my jacket and loosened some buttons of my shirt as sweat was dripping from all over my body. Sweat were pouring from Ana's neck towards her cleavage and her face was covered in sweat too.

I proceeded to her sweaty neck and kissed her there. I hadn't tried it before, licking my wife's sweat. But I felt strongly that I should do it that night. I pushed my tongue out while kissing her neck and tasted her sweat intentionally for the first time. She didn't mind it first and turned her neck to allow me more space. It tasted salty, but it tasted like nectar for me. Her sweaty smell mixed with her perfume was turning me on in no time. She moaned as my tongue made contact with her sensitive skin. I finished a side and turned her face other way to open up the other side of the neck. It was then that she sensed that I wasn't kissing but licking her sweat from the neck. "Baby, are you licking my neck?" She asked.

"I'm worshiping my goddess," I pulled my face up to answer and buried my face in her neck again.

"But honey, I'm sweaty all over my body," My wife protested.

"So let me clean you."

I licked her neck clean and moved towards her chest. But she pulled me up, "Let's continue this at home. I promise I'll let you do anything with me when we go home."

Then we straightened our dresses and drove home. I parked my vehicle in the garage and took her onto my arms and carried her to our bedroom. We undressed and she laid on the bed. "Babe, I want you to know that I'll stop this whenever you want to stop," I said.

"No hon, I want you to do anything you want with my body," She smiled.

I licked her sweaty cleavage and belly. Ana was squirming as I assaulted her body with my tongue. Then I lifted her arms and pinned them to the bed with my hand. "What..." She looked puzzled. I winked at her and kissed her exposed right armpit. Then did the same for the left. "Oooo..." She moaned.

Ana's armpits were just as hot as the rest of her body. They were so fleshy and soft. I could've spent ages kissing and licking it. But my only concentration was to lick off her salty perspiration off them and please her. She was so ticklish and she was moaning and squirming as I serviced her armpit. I licked them for good 15 minutes and then we had a romantic shower. We didn't make love, but we touched each other's intimate parts and kissed.

We always know what the other wants. That's the beauty of our relationship. Knowing each other from the childhood has helped it a lot. I knew she had enough of rough and kinky sex weeks in one day as she wasn't in to it much. She needed to be tenderly touched and kissed. We dried off our bodies after the bath and then we laid on our bed stark naked. "Baby, you did so much for me today. I want to give something in return. I know it has been a fantasy of yours for a long time," She said touching my face.

"I don't want anything in return, my love. You being happy is the only thing I want."

"But I don't think you'll reject this. Baby, I need you to take my ass," She said. This took me by surprise.

She always rejected anal sex as she thought that it was painful. But here she was, ready to perform the act in pure love for me. I kissed her and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, as far as I can say, I'm totally ready and excited about it," She said enthusiastically.

She got on to the stance on all fours and handed me the massage lotion which was on the night stand. "Go slowly Christian. You know I'm still a virgin there," She said like a terrified little girl.

 **Thank you all for lovely comments. I will update the final chapter soon.**

 **Until Laters.**

 **xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I promise you babe. I'll stop this at any moment you want if you feel any pain. Just be relax and enjoy. You won't have another virginity to lose."

I gently massaged her buttocks without lotion to help her relax. Her buttocks getting squeezed in my hands was a sight to watch. Then I parted them and buried my face between them. I bathed her ass hole with my saliva coated tongue as she moaned in pure ecstasy. I tried to push my tongue inside her ass. But still she was offering some resistance against it. "Just relax and let my tongue in honey. You are still resisting too much."

I felt her relax and finally I was able to dart my tongue in. I tongue fucked her and she relaxed more and more as I carried on. I had tongued her enough and I took the lotion. I lavishly smeared the lotion around her puckered hole and my cock to make her feel less pain. I pushed my index finger in to her relaxed hole and to my surprise it went in quite easily and with very less pain for my wife. "Did that hurt you babe?" I asked.

"Yes, but very little. I think you can fuck me now. Take me Christian."

Why would I wait anymore? I positioned behind her and placed my cock head at her virgin ass hole. "just remember babe. I'll stop at any moment you want. Right? Just tell me," I said.

My wife nodded. I pressed my cock into her tiny ass increasing my force in tiniest bits. She was moaning louder and louder as her resistance was fading and the head was entering into hat warm cavity. Her moans turned to screams and she covered her face with a pillow. "Should I stop honey?" I asked in concern that she was screaming into the pillow. Only my cock head had passed her sphincter. "No no. Carry on," She said still covering her face with the pillow.

I pushed the rest of my cock in and buried it to the hilt in her ass. It was amazingly tight and warm, tighter than her virgin pussy. I had to fight my urge to cum very badly. If I started to fuck her, I'd cum right then. I bent down and kissed her shoulder. "I'm all the way in your ass babe," I said.

She lifted her face from the pillow. Her eyes had turned red and the tears had smeared all over her face. My heart melted right then. She had endured so much pain, yet didn't complain even a bit. All of that was in love for me. "Oh god baby. I've hurt you. Haven't I?" I asked ready to pull my cock out. I didn't want to please myself when my wife was crying in pain. I loved her that much.

I kissed her lovely cheek as she turned to look at my cock buried in her ass. "Don't worry Christian. It's ought to feel pain in anal sex. Isn't it? Just give me some time to adjust to your size," She said and smiled with much effort.

I wiped her tears out. "I love you so much," I whispered.

"I love you too, my husband."

I rested my cock in her as letting her adjust to my size. "Do it slowly Baby. I'm quite tender there," She said giving permission for me to carry on.

I pulled out and pushed it again slowly. She was moaning again. But this time they were more of pleasure rather than moans of pain. I sped up my thrusts slowly as both of started to enjoy our first time anal sex. "Oh baby, this feels so good. Your cock feels perfect in my ass,' She moaned.

"Your ass is so tight. I don't think I'll last long," I said.

Ana started to rub her clit and she was on the verge of an orgasm in a really quick time. "Oh baby, I'm cumming. Oh my god..." She moaned in pure ecstasy as her first anally induced orgasm washed over her. She squirted a huge load of her juices no our bed as I fucked her harder and harder.

"Holy shit, that was amazing," My wife laughed. "Spoon me baby. Spoon me and fuck my ass."

I pulled my cock out and saw that the area around her pucker had been reddened by my pounding. "Probably she'll have a sore ass in the morning," I thought. "But I'll do everything to make her feel good."

Ana spooned against me as I entered her ass again, but this time with lot of ease. I sent an arm under her neck and the other wrapped around her belly to hold her closer to me. I kissed her neck as I positioned in and out of her fleshy ass. That's why we preferred spooning and missionary positions rather than others. We can kiss, fondle, touch each other freely in those positions.

I tweaked her nipples as one of my hands rested on her tits. I playfully bit her neck and whispered, "Play with your clit babe. I want you to cum again and squirt your juices all over the room."

"Oh fuck," She moaned as she rubbed her clit again. She turned her head and kissed me. I too was feeling the pressure around my cock and My climax was also building up. "I'm going to cum darling. Cum with me." I whispered. Her attack on the clit got more and more violent as both of us were racing to have our climax at the same time.

I was pounding into her like a fast piston when I lost control of my orgasm and spurt after spurt of thick semen jettisoned in her ass. She too screamed as another orgasm ripped through her as she was squirting more of her nectar. We were breathing harder and holding each other tightly as we came down from our orgasms.

"That was amazing. I don't think that I have the strength even to move," said my wife.

I kissed her nape. "I never thought anal sex was so much enjoyable." Then I tried to pull my cock out.

But she stopped me. "No baby. Don't pull out. I need you to fuck my ass again once we recover from this."

I felt my semi hard cock grow hard in her ass once I heard this. I started to move in and out very slowly and it turned out to be a marathon anal fuck as I had cum moments ago. Even I had lost the count of Ana's orgasms and eventually I came in her ass again. We were so much sated and tired that we didn't even bother to clean ourselves before sleep. It was just less than a handful of hours until dawn. We cuddled together as usual and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

I opened my sleepy eyes and looked around. My gorgeous wife was calmly sleeping beside me. By the sounds outside and the sunlight filtering through the drapes, it wasn't hard for me to take that we had slept way late than ever. I switched on my mobile phone and it was 9:30 in the morning.

I carefully got out of the bed and put on my shorts without disrupting Ana's sleep. I did the morning chores in the bathroom and then prepared a light breakfast for us. I prepared sandwiches and boiled eggs with orange juice. I took the tray to the bedroom and placed it on the night stand. Then I sat on the bed admiring her naked beauty.

Her body stirred about half an hour later and lazily opened her eyes. "Good morning sweetheart," I kissed her fore head.

"Good morning, love," She whispered.

"How was your sleep?" I asked.

"Never slept better. What time is it?"

"Quarter past ten. We've slept for quite some time. And... I made you breakfast." I offered it to her.

"Oh honey, you're so sweet," She smiled like a little girl who just got a gift. She sat on the bed. "Ouch honey, my ass is sore after your loving assault last night. I don't think that I'd be able to sit properly for 2-3 days," She said like a complaint.

"Oh babe, I'm so sorry. I'd never do that if I knew," I apologized.

"Love, don't be sorry. I'm so glad we did that. If anyone ask me about this, I can say that my husband fucked my ass until it was sore," She said with a mischievous smile.

Then we had our breakfast and Ana had a really naughty idea for the dessert. We did a 69 until we climaxed and swallowed every drop our juices we could. While we were resting after our 'naughty dessert', Ana got a call from her mom. I'm not going to bore you with all their talk. The summary was, she needed us to be there for lunch, of course she had added the phrase, "If we didn't have any plans". Ana was excited by the idea and I was glad to see her happy. So we accepted the invitation. She had invited my parents too.

We had a romantic bath again. I kissed and caressed her tender ass hole for so long. She was moaning squirming in both pain and pleasure when I touched there. I wanted to make it up to her for fucking her ass twice in the previous night. Then we got dressed, she in a halter top and a pair of jeans and I with a polo shirt and pair of blue jeans.

We drove to Ana's parent's home. She led the way, of course it's her home, opened the unlocked front door. "Mom, we are here," She shouted.

"I'm in the kitchen sweetheart," We heard her mom's voice. We entered the kitchen to see Carla preparing the lunch.

Ana hugged her mom from behind, "Hi mom."

"Hi sweetie, how was your weekend?" Carla asked. "The best weekend ever. I wish the weekend was much longer," Ana replied and laughed.

"Where are the kids and dad?" Ana asked.

"Ray went to meet Carrick to discuss about some project they were working on. Phoebe and Teddy also went with him."

"Did they make any trouble to you?"

"No, Not even the slightest. They just kept playing and watching TV whole day. Phoebe wanted to sleep in mom's room and Teddy wanted to sleep in dad's room. So I prepared your room for her last night and Teddy slept at Christian's home."

Then we went to my parent's home. Carrick and Ray were discussing something at the living room. "Hi dad. Hi Ray," I wished them. Even though I'm a Business man myself, I never interfered their chats.

"Hi their son, Phoebe and Teddy are at upstairs with your Grace," said dad. Ana also wished them and we went to the upstairs to see mom and kids.

I could hear that mom was relating a story to her grandchildren and they were asking so much questions, Phoebe in special about it. Mom was facing the door and kids were facing her. We waited at the door not disturbing the story. But mom saw us and smiled. She said to kids, "Look who is here." They turned towards us. "Mommy, Daddy," They cried and ran to us.

We spent the time until lunch with our children and my mom. She asked about our weekend and I just said, "Everything went to the plan," and she didn't ask more about it with our kids also were around. She was very happy that she could be with her grandchildren for 2 days. Then all of us went to Carla's home for lunch.

No need to say, my wife had difficulty in sitting with her sore ass. So she didn't sit at her home or my home. But eventually she had to sit down for the lunch. I pulled the chair for her at the dining table and she sat with some discomfort. "Are you okay?" I whispered. She nodded her head in affirmation.

But I wasn't the only one who had noticed her discomfort. Carla had seen it too. She asked, "Everything OK my dear?" Ana replied quickly, "Of course mom. Everything is perfect." Carla nodded her head, but didn't look satisfied with the answer.

It was a chatty lunch. All three families had got together after several s months. We visited our parents at least once a month. But most the times there would be our mothers only. Sometimes mom and dad both have gone somewhere. So it was quite rare for all family members to sit together and enjoy a meal.

We had put our kids to a little nap after the lunch and were relaxing on the couch. Ana was resting her head on my shoulder and she was careful not to apply much pressure on her ass. I was holding her close. I had almost fallen asleep when Ana started to rub my crotch over the jeans. I opened my eyes and looked around to see if anyone were there looking at us. "What are you doing babe? Our moms might see us," I said in a low voice.

Both our dads had gone out and moms were in the kitchen. "I don't care. I'm so horny. I'm craving for your touch since morning," She pleaded.

My cock had begun to get harden. But I said, "Not now. I promise you, I'll make it up to you tonight," I said.

"No no, I need it now. Please, please," She was pleading like a little girl.

I knew my resistance wasn't going to work as my cock was telling the whole truth. It had made a noticeable tent on my jeans as Ana was still rubbing it. "OK then. Come on. Let's go to the guest bedroom." We got up and practically ran to the room. We had to use the guest bedroom because Phoebe and Teddy were sleeping in the room that used to be Ana's and the other room was her parent's.

Ana jumped onto me as soon as the door was closed. We kissed like there is no tomorrow. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I carried her to the bed and we fell on the bed in a heap. While we were kissing madly we got rid of our tops. They were flying across the room. I grabbed her boobs and pinched her nipples hard. "Mmmhhhh..." She tried to moan, but they were muffled by my mouth.

Then I pulled her jeans down leaving her naked except for her thong. I pushed 2 fingers to her pussy at the same time through the waist band of her thong. "Oh fuck," She cried.

I started to finger fuck her pussy while sucking her tit. Her milk was flowing generously from her nipple to my mouth. She was so horny that her pussy was dripping wet, I could fuck her with no resistance what so ever. Ana was moaning, "Oh shit Christian, you are hitting the place baby. Oh my god!"

I knew her body like the back of my hand and I knew exactly what I was doing. I kept rubbing her G-spot. She was clutching to the bed sheet with one hand while holding my head to her breast with the other. "Holy shit," She exclaimed as she experienced a monster orgasm. I fucked her furiously with my fingers as she lifted her body and tried to take more of it in her. She was moaning louder and trembling all over. Her pussy was still pulsating around my fingers even while she was coming down from her orgasm.

Her body went limp as the time passed and her hand dropped from my head to the bed. I rested my head on her breast and still kept my fingers in her pussy. I lifted my head after some time and teasingly sucked my fingers which were earlier in her pussy. Ana was looking at it greedily. "Want some?" I asked.

She nodded and I put them in her mouth. She sucked them gleefully and cleaned it with her tongue. "Mmmmm..." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the taste of her own juices.

I pulled my hand away and kissed her. This time more passionately and sensually. We took our time exploring each other's mouths with our tongues. "Make love to me baby," Ana whispered. I removed my jeans and boxer shorts while she got rid of her thong. Then she got on her knees and said, "Fuck me from behind."

I positioned myself behind her and rubbed the cock head over her slit. "Baby please, don't tease me," She was pleading.

I pushed my cock teasingly slowly and buried it all the way in. I pulled it all the way out and pushed in again. I fucked her in long slow strokes, which were her favorite. "Harder baby, harder," She wanted more.

My slow thrusts turned into something faster and harder. "Aahhh... Aaahhh... Aahh..." Moans were releasing from her mouth with each and every thrust. I was closing in faster than I thought. But Ana stopped and said, "I want to ride you."

She was most welcome. If I carried on to fuck her in that speed, I would've climaxed well before her. I laid on the bed and my wife was really quick to straddle me. She was the one manipulating our fuck and she started it right where we stopped. She wasn't in for starting over from the beginning. She really meant business. She was riding my cock like a champion. Her eyes had closed and her hands were on her head gripping her long hair.

I squeezed her tit with one hand and rubbed her clit with the other. "Oh baby, I'm going to cum," She moaned.

"Come with me my love. I'm going to cum too."

Her body started to tremble on me and her pussy was gripping my cock. Ana placed her hands on my chest for balance and she rode me faster and faster. Suddenly her movements stopped and her body went rigid. "I'm cummiiiinnngg..." She came on my cock with a loud cry.

That was the cue for me to let it go. I to screamed and came in her pussy. My cock was throbbing and her pussy was pulsating. The feeling that you feel in indescribable. I pulled her down and held her tightly until our orgasms passed. Both of us were trembling after our orgasms.

"That was incredible," She said with a trembling voice. "Yeah that was, for sure," I said and kissed her.

"I love you so much , Thanks for the wonderful weekend" said Ana

"I love you too Mrs. Grey and anything for you my love". We kissed so passionately and then fell asleep in each other's arms smiling looking forward to next weekend.

 **The End**

 **Thank you guys for reading my short story. I really hope you guys like it and don't forget to comment.**

 **Until laters.**

 **xoxox**


End file.
